(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the forming of loose articles into groups for packaging and particularly to the assembling of cigarettes into multi-layer "blocks" for subsequent insertion into a wrapper. More specifically, this invention is directed to apparatus for rapidly and reliably arranging comparatively fragile elongated articles, cigarettes for example, into multi-layer groups for packaging. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods and apparatus of such character.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
While not limited thereto in its utility, the present invention is particularly well-suited for use in the forming of groups, i.e., "blocks", of cigarettes. The blocks, after formation, are conveyed to a packaging station where they may be wrapped or otherwise caused to be inserted in a wrapper. Apparatus for forming cigarette blocks are well-known in the art. Examples of such prior art apparatus may be seen from British Patent No. 1,137,826, German Patent No. 2,030,165, Published German Patent application No. 3,305,771 and German Utility Model No. 8,212,396.
Apparatus for forming cigarettes or other similar comparatively fragile articles into blocks for subsequent packaging must satisfy a number of criteria. Firstly, and of the utmost importance, the apparatus must operate reliably. Secondly, the mode of operation of the apparatus must take into account the comparatively fragile nature of the product being handled and thus must not subject the product to substantial vibration or impacts. Thirdly, it is highly desirable that the apparatus be characterized by volumetric efficiency and particularly that it not take up an undue amount of factory floor space. Additionally, the apparatus should desirably be characterized by relatively modest cost. The available prior art devices have been deficient in that they have failed to meet one or more of these design and operational criteria.
Continuing to briefly discuss the prior art, apparatus of the type disclosed in British Patent No. 1,137,826 subjects the cigarettes to considerable vibration since they are moved in stepwise motion by a conveyor chain. Apparatus such as that disclosed in German Patent No. 2,030,165 is expensive and complex. The complexity, coupled with the fact that the mass which must be moved to form the layers of the cigarette block is quite large, results in diminished reliability. The apparatus of German application No. 3,305,771 is also characterized by a complex construction and thus by high manufacturing cost and reduced reliability. The apparatus of German Utility Model No. 8,212,396 is also of comparatively complex construction and, additionally, by a relatively long conveyor which diminishes the volumetric efficiency of the apparatus.